In the ah shoes of a werewolf!
by Kasey James Johnson
Summary: In his first year Harry throws himself in front of Hermione to protect her from a terrible fate, being bitten by a werewolf, but he ends up getting bitten himself.New FriendsA partial VampireTwo WerewolvesAnd a captured Rat!rating not sufficient!
1. Bitten

"Hermione run," Harry shouted as the werewolf bound towards his best friend. It was he and Hermione's third year of Hogwarts and he had just found out of his godfather's innocence, of course it didn't help that his Professor Remus Lupin had forgotten his wolfsbane potion and was a crazed werewolf on the loose. Hermione shrieked as the werewolf trapped her against a tree, as the werewolf's mighty jaw's lunged at Hermione's arm Harry dove in front of Hermione, a long gash appearing from his hip past his pelvic bone and onto the side of his thigh. Suddenly Sirius Black in dog form bound out and he and the werewolf disappeared fighting in the forest.

"PROFESOR SNAPE," Hermione screamed seeing her friend covered in blood had frightened her greatly. Snape appeared to Hermione's side with Ron and Pettigrew in tow, Remus and Sirius were still fighting among themselves as werewolf and dog. Hermione agreed to hold the jar containing Pettigrew and watch out for the werewolf as Snape conjured a stretcher for his injured student, slightly worried as blood gushed out of the wound, Snape bound it tightly with the sleeve of his robes and levitated Harry out of the forest. Hermione followed helping Ron limp and trying to hold the squirming jar, Snape had of course charmed it so he couldn't change back breaking the jar, but he hadn't stunned the poor beast. Soon Harry, on a stretcher and Snape entered the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron following silently with the ever so slight wince from Ron, he did have a torn up leg after all. Hermione as Ron seemed to notice was sobbing ever so lightly.

"Hermione he'll be okay," said Ron, "it's only a scrape he's had much worse," said Ron trying to be comforting to his friend, Hermione shook her head and sobbed harder. "What is it Hermione?" asked Ron.

"He was bitten," she said with a sudden horror looking at Ron, Ron looked to Hermione the same look of horror upon his face and let a single tear escape his swollen eyes and despite the pain in his leg rushed over to Harry's bed and began crying in agony.

"Why? Oh Harry Your Life is CURSED I SWEAR UPON IT!" said Ron, madam Pomfrey the school nurse handed Ron a calming draught and told Hermione to lay down. Harry drifting in and out of consciousness heard bits and pieces of Snape and Dumbledore talking.

"I swear sir, Sirius Black is innocent," came Snape's voice softly, "I know I am supposed to hate the guy, but I can't let him be convicted of a crime he didn't commit," said Snape, "I happen to believe strongly in second chances sir," said Snape.

"I know Severus m'boy, but we have no way to prove him innocent," came Dumbledore's sad answer.

"The jar," said a female voice which Harry recognized as Hermione soon after.

"Yes sir, we have him in a jar in animagous form, I charmed the glass myself," said Snape in a proud voice, "Accio jar," he said happily, the jar from Hermione's robe pocket flew into Snapes hand, Snape opened the jar and stunned the rat, Dumbledore watched with interest, as Snape shot a blue spell at the rat, who turned quickly into Peter Pettigrew.

"Send an owl to minister Fudge right away, we need for the proper man to be convicted," said Dumbledore a happy tone in his tired voice.

"Right away sir," said Snape quickly and fled from the hospital wing, Dumbledore tied the man in chains and several spells and shrunk him, put him in the jar that had holes in the lid, and put him in a spare trunk which he then put several chains around, but of course Dumbledore had removed from his person three wands and a several long daggers and knives. Harry's vision blurred as he became conscious once more, the school matron was bandaging his hip.

"Can't you just flick it closed like last time?" asked Harry with a dry throat.

"I'm sorry Harry, these wounds were cursed to take many days to heal, and even up to a month," said the nurse. Harry groaned as he struggled to sit up, and then the minister entered.

"Cornelius Fudge," said the cheery man offering Harry a hand, Harry kindly ignored the man and scowled.

"Harry, Just Harry," said Harry not offering the man his hand back.

"Did you hear the good news m'boy?" asked Fudge.

"First off I'm not _your_ boy and second, the only news I heard is that I could be in this bloody bed for a whole damn month," Harry spat angrily, Fudge looked disheartened, but smiled at Harry anyway.

"No, no, no, Harry, Harry, your godfather has been proven innocent just this morning, you two will be spending quite some time together as right after he was freed he went and got legal guardianship of you.

"Really, is he going to come and see me?" Harry asked curiously. Fudge grinned and waved his arm.

"What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't visit my only godson?" asked Sirius appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sirius," Harry said with a smile he launched himself out of his bed and hugged the man, with great pain from his side. "Where's professor Lupin?" asked Harry, Sirius looked down and Harry noticed a tear.

"He thinks you hate him Harry," said Sirius.

"But…why would I hate him?" asked Harry with a slightly innocent smile.

"Harry," said Sirius his expression turning grim, "Remus was that werewolf that bit you, you are now a werewolf."

"I don't care I didn't care when it happened and I sure as hell don't care now," said Harry tears of anger pricking at the edges of his eyes.

"You won't be able to come back to Hogwarts," said Sirius.

"I don't care I have enough money to tutor myself with a private ministry teacher, Professor Lupin wouldn't mind teaching me, I know he wouldn't," Harry said the tears beginning to spill from his eyes.

"Everyone will be afraid of you," Sirius tried again.

"I don't CARE," Harry shouted, "it's better than being gawked at by a bunch of groupies," said Harry.

Sirius smiled at Harry and hugged his godson, "you'll be coming home in a week," he said, "in which time I will have your bedroom ready," said Sirius.

"Send Professor Lupin in when you visit, tell…tell him I wish to speak to him," said Harry the tears still dripping from his face. Sirius nodded and left quietly, Harry hadn't even noticed that Cornelius Fudge had left while he was talking to Sirius, and wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them to his chest curling himself into a protective ball. It was dark out when Professor Lupin entered the hospital wing.

"You wished to speak with me Harry?" said Lupin in a scared voice.

"Professor," Harry began, "I can't be angry at you, you didn't get the one I love," said Harry.

"You love Hermione?" asked Lupin surprised.

"Yes, but don't tell her," said Harry, "I'm pretty good at hiding it too," Harry said smiling.

"But Harry I bit you, you can't return to Hogwarts, I ruined your life," said Lupin.

"NO, DON'T," Harry said sharply, "you didn't ruin my life, I ruined my life to save Hermione, and I still want you to be in my life, because you're the first one I feel comfortable around that is an adult other than Sirius," said Harry.

"Well if you're not calling Sirius Professor Black, then I must insist you call me Remus or Moony," said Remus happy that Harry wasn't angry with him the least bit, "and I'll be seeing quite a bit of you this summer." Harry smiled and put his head back on his pillow falling into a fitful sleep of nightmares of being bitten and saving Hermione.

Hermione knocked on the hospital wing doors and entered with puffy eyes the morning, the Hogwarts express was leaving and Harry was going to live with Sirius. "I'm sor…" she began but Harry cut her off with a sharp yell.

"Hermione, I don't blame you, you've done more for me than anyone in the world," said Harry.

"Including getting you bit by a werewolf," she spat angrily.

"Hermione do you realize that when you hugged me in our first year was the FIRST time I ever remember being hugged by anyone!," Harry said, "I'll cope, I won't be coming back to school next year, except for visiting, but I'll see you guys every weekend and holiday," said Harry with a smile and a grin. Hermione and Harry talked with each other happily until Ron limped in. "How's that leg treating ya mate?" asked Harry.

"Well since it's a bite from an animagous it takes a bit longer to heal but, I should be asking you how are you since you're the one bed ridden," said Ron with a sheepish grin. Harry spent two hours chatting with his friends before he and Ron limped out to the great hall following Hermione for the end of the year feast. The halls were, to Harry's disgust, lined with green and silver banner.

"Before the feast," said Dumbledore having everyone's attention spoke again, "I would like to announce this year's house cup, but first I have some last minute house points to award, first to Ronald Weasley, who helped to free an innocent man, by catching a not so innocent," said Dumbledore with a smile to Ron's direction, "Fifty points," said Dumbledore. Gryffindor's points jumped a spot; they were now in third place. "Second to Hermione Granger, for outstanding Witt, Charm, and Logic, by figuring out who Peter Pettigrew was and helping to capture him, Fifty points," said Dumbledore," Gryffindor was now in second, just eighty points behind Slytherin. "To Harry Potter, for outstanding Bravery and kindness, it takes not a brave Gryffindor to save a live, but a brave friend. If your friend was in danger would you risk your own life without thinking twice, to Harry Potter I award Seventy Five points for saving the life of a fellow student." Dumbledore looked to Snape, "To Severus Snape I award Three Hundred house points to give to a house of his choosing for saving the life of a Gryffindor student." Snape smiled and Harry thought with a curse 'oh great Slytherin will gloat for years'.

"I Severus Snape head of Slytherin house give Three hundred points of mine, to…" he paused hoping to cause a dramatic affect.

"Come on Professor, just give us the points," yelled Draco Malfoy angrily at his potions professor angrily.

"For that little out burst I might have to say with great respect that I give three hundred house points that our kind headmaster has given us to Ravenclaw," said Snape. The Ravenclaw students jumped up in excitement as the house colors changed from green and silver to blue and black, the Ravenclaw students had won the house cup for the first time since Snape had gone to school. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood and clapped and whistled for the house. Professor Flitwick looked feint and then they ate. Harry stopped halfway through his meal not feeling well from the werewolf bite getting infected, but Madam Pomfrey had been giving him small doses of Wolfsbane to help heal the wound, it was almost healed completely. Harry stood and walked to the head table where Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore talking happily, Harry's face was pale and he looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Professor Snape do you have a small dose of wolfsbane on you, I'm not feeling very well tonight," Harry said trying to force a smile onto his pained face, Lupin looked depressed at that fact and looked towards his plate in shame. "It's not your fault Remus," said Harry taking the small vial from Snape. "And professor Snape, I think you did the right thing giving Ravenclaw the points, Percy had been taking off points from them so Gryffindor would win, but you know Percy Weasley, arrogant and Malfoy-like."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," said Dumbledore with a grin.

"Listen Potter…" said Snape.

"Professor I am no longer your student I would prefer if you called me Harry," said Harry with a hopeful look.

"If you are Harry then I am Severus or Sev if you must," said Snape.

"I'll see you tomorrow Remus, Sev," said Harry with a smile and heading back to the Gryffindor table.

Soon Hogwarts was empty and Sirius showed up to bring Harry home, Remus had packed Harry's possessions, as well as his own. Snape walked in the room with his trunk and a silky Hawaiian shirt. "Prof…Sev," said Harry, "where are we going?" he asked.

"Didn't Sirius here tell you, me, you, Remus, and Sirius are going to Hawaii and returning two nights before the full moon, and since Sirius here is my _dear_ cousin, I will be staying with you lot," said the potions professor in a unusually chipper voice. "I might even get a tan," said Snape happily, "we'll be gone for three weeks," he said picking up his, Harry's, Sirius', and Remus' trunks and shrinking them to fit in his pocket.

"Alright Harry," said Sirius happily, "just throw a bit of floo powder in and yell 'The Lighthouse'," said Sirius.

"THE LIGHTHOUSE," yelled Harry very loudly, and very clearly, he this time made it to his destination without an unnecessary trip to Knockturn Alley. Harry shot out of the fireplace and bowled over Remus and Snape who were standing near the fireplace waiting for him. Sirius sauntered out of the fireplace like a king and laughed at the sight of Remus, Severus, and Harry all jumbled up on the floor, until Harry groaned loudly and vomited on the floor.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Remus, Sirius, and Severus at the same time.

"Pain, Floo-Dizzy," Harry managed.

"Here you are," said Snape handing Harry a vial of Wolfsbane, which re-closed the wound on his hip. "Now get to bed we're leaving tomorrow via airplane to Hawaii."

"Yes pro…Sev," said Harry with difficulty. Sirius and Remus showed Snape his room and then dragged Harry upstairs to his room; it was a large bedroom with a large plush tie-die bed and walls. Harry blinked brightly at the sight and grinned. "A bit bright don't you think?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"You mean you don't like it?" asked Sirius in a very serious tone with puppy dong eyes.

"No…Sirius I love it," said Harry with an unconvincing smile.

"Just messing with ya kid, watch," Sirius waved his wand and everything that was tie-die changed to Gryffindor colors, it also had a muggle T.V. which Sirius said would air all of the Quidditch matches from anywhere, there were two posters on the wall, one was of Puddlemore United Quidditch Team and the other was the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team, Harry soon found out the two teams were rivals and spent time yelling at each other from the edge of their frames then turning to Harry to give charming smiles. Harry lay back on _his_ bed, and the plaque on the door that said _Harry's Room_ made Harry smile with delight. Harry had never had anything at the Dursleys that belonged to him except his school things, which were locked carelessly under the stairs every summer. Before Harry realized it he was being waken up, though it wasn't light out Sirius, Snape, and Remus entered the room waving their wands at random areas in the room a suitcase filled itself, and Harry found himself, still half asleep, standing in line at a very crowded airport. Harry listened carefully to a family next to them, and didn't recognize the language they were speaking.

"Um…Sirius…Remus…Sev… what country are we in?" asked Harry looking around wildly for a sign of some sort. Snape leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"The Lighthouse is on the Southern Coast of Italy," he said kindly, Harry looked to him in disbelief and looked over to where Sirius was happily being frisked for weapons as they passed through security.

"I like this place," said Sirius after they got through security and onto the plane, and then whispered in Remus' ear, "I wish someone else wouldn't be so lenient," he said, Remus blushed deeply and whacked Sirius in the head lightly with his free hand the other was carrying Harry's and his own suitcase.

"Sev," Harry whispered to his potions professor once on the plane, Harry was seated next to a window and Snape was next to him, straight across from the row was Sirius and Remus talking in low voices every now and then Remus would blush and Sirius would laugh.

"Yea?" asked Severus softly.

"Does Sirius _like_ Remus?" he asked.

"Well yea, they are like best friends," said Severus.

"No I mean _like, like_," said Harry with a blush.

"Kind of seems that way doesn't it," said Severus giving Harry a small look and wondered secretly what was going on in the boy's head. Severus asked to see Harry's wand halfway into the flight, Harry reached into his pocket and handed his teacher the long wooden stick, Severus ran his own wand against the other tapping in various spots, and he gave it back and whispered. "You can use it whenever you wish without the ministry knowing," he said with a grin to Harry.

"Professor," said Harry, "I don't understand why you seem to like me all of the sudden," said Harry.

"First it's Sev, and second, the only reason I didn't like you was because I thought you were like your father, but you risked your own life for a know-it-all girl, I respect you Harry," said Snape.

"You know I would have risked my life if it wasn't someone I knew," Harry said thoughtfully, "I don't know why, but when something bad is about to happen I feel like I have to protect others," said Harry with a shy smile and a blush thinking about Hermione's gratitude to him.

"Harry do you realize why Mr. Malfoy is so rude to you?" asked Severus.

"Because he's a pompous git?" Harry said with a sly grin.

"No because after you rejected him, he realized his Deatheater father was only after you and kept pushing you back so you could see how bad the bad side really was, he told me just the other day he wishes he didn't have to be so rude to you, but his father would murder him if he didn't."

"So Malfoy hates me to keep me form going dark?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," Snape answered simply, "do you think we should break up Sirius and Remus?" asked Snape looking over to them as they argued about who got the right side of the bed in the hotel that they would be at soon.

The plane landed and Harry followed the three men off the plane with a slight limp in his step. Hawaii, was bright and beautiful, he wanted to spend the day on the beach reading a book or sleeping, which he then did. Three weeks passed, the only thing Harry did was sleep, tan, and eat, his hip was now completely healed leaving a long white scar and his tan covered up his scar on his forehead nicely, Snape now sporting a tan and a smile, a genuine Snape smile, looked like a different person he had even died his hair blonde on a dare from Remus. Harry's hair from the sun had turned from black to dark brown, and Remus' dirty blonde hair reminded Harry of Malfoy, and Sirius like Harry had brown hair.

"I'm nervous Moony," said Harry with a slight whimper in his voice as Sirius secured the lock on Harry's werewolf cage, which was on the other side of the room from Remus'.

"Harry there is a five percent chance that instead of being a werewolf you will just have wolf like qualities," said Remus trying to cheer up Harry. Sirius and Snape left and Harry looked to Remus, who appeared like he in pain as the moon shone through the basement window. Harry felt his hands morph into clumsy paws and his nose get longer and looked over both he and Remus were under wolfsbane.

-How're you doing cub? - Asked Remus in a series of whines and howls.

-I'm okay Moony; it's not so bad with the potion- Harry said. The rest of the night Harry fell asleep in his werewolf form, with Remus watching he felt safe.

"Morning Harry," said Sirius untying his arms, and legs from the cage, which was holding him still. Harry groaned loudly and Snape handed him a goblet of wolfsbane, despite the taste it lessened the pain from the bone shifting a bit. Sirius went to untie and give Remus his potion and left Snape to bring Harry up to bed. For the next two days Remus and Harry slept off the pain of the transformation and ate plenty of food to keep them healthy. The third morning after the full moon Harry woke early and refreshed.

THUNK, Harry's head whipped around in surprise.

A bird had hit Harry's window, he opened it letting in a tennis ball like bird into the room, it zoomed around Harry's head about twelve times before it calmed enough for Harry to take off the letter's.

_Harry,_

_Dad, got tickets for the world cup, enough for Sirius, Professor Lupin and Snape too_

_Ron._

_**Harry,**_

_**I miss you as always and hope you had fun in Hawaii, see you tomorrow.**_

_**Love, Hermione.**_

Harry dashed, down the stairs and started yelling.

"Sev, Sirius, Moony, we're going to the Quidditch tomorrow with the Weasley's and Hermione, come on, we've got to pack," said Harry.

"Harry we know," said Sirius "and we're leaving by floo in twenty minutes so go and get some clothes and remember keep your wand out of your back pocket someone will steal it."

Harry groaned after being shot out of the Weasley's fireplace and into the kitchen table. "Hey Harry," said Hermione picking him up off of his feet and hugging him, Ron did the same and started talking about how great Victor Krum was and how he could do a Wronskei Feint perfectly every time. Harry rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be dragged off by Harry and Hermione. "You look like a whole new person," said Hermione once she and Ron had gotten him to the sitting room.

"I wish I was still in Hawaii," Harry muttered soft enough so Hermione or Ron couldn't hear him. "Yea Hawaii was great, sandy and warm, I wish I was still there, but I had to come back for the full moon," said Harry.

"How was it mate?" asked Ron.

"It wasn't bad until the next day, I slept for two days, and just felt better this morning," Harry said with a smile towards Ron and Hermione.

"I wish I could sleep for two days," said Ron with a grin to Harry trying to cheer him up.

"I wasn't even aloud to study, and you know how boring watching Quidditch posters who are mortal enemies is?" asked Harry with a stupid grin to Hermione who rolled her eyes.


	2. An Unexpected Friend

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley were climbing tiredly up to the box for the Quidditch Cup.

"How much farther dad?" asked Fred…or was it George.

"All the way to the top you lot come on now," said Mr. Weasley putting a cheery grin on his worn face. They soon reached the top box, where the Minister of Magic, who Harry despised, Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagaman and the Bulgarian Prime minister were seated.

"Ah hello Mr. Malfoy, Draco," said Severus once they had entered, Ron looked outraged at sharing a box with Malfoy, but Draco just smirked and winked at Snape.

"You look wonderful Severus got a little sun have you?" asked Lucius.

"Yes three weeks in Hawaii has done me wonders," said Severus who forced a smile.

"So Sev I'm staying with you for the rest of summer break right?" interrupted Draco before the game began.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I do hope you are alright with that Lucius," said Severus having difficulty not sneering at the loyal Deatheater.

"You are his godfather Severus, I owe you at least half the summer wouldn't you say," said Lucius clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder very hard, no one but Harry and Snape noticed how the boy flinched when his father touched him in such a way. Harry frowned and turned toward where Ron had commented about a man who was picking his nose.

"AND KRUM IS AFTER THE SNITCH, OH NO IT WAS A FAKE I DO HOPE LYNCH IS ALRIGHT AFTER THAT NASY WRONSKEI FEINT I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE'S KNOCKED OUT COLD, AH NO IT SEEMS HE'S FINE, BUT KRUM IS AFTER THE SNITCH I SEE IT FOR REAL THIS TIME…SCORE STANDS 160 IRELAND AND 150 BULGARIA THIS GAME IS GOING TO BE CLOSE…" a few minutes later Bagaman began screaming into his wand again, "KRUM HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH, KRUM HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH LEAVING THE FINAL SCORE 310 POINTS TO IRELAND AND 300 POINTS TO BULGARIA, Krum GOT THE SNITCH AND IRELAND WINS, CONGRATULATIONS IRELAND,"Bagaman glared at Fred and George and handed the two boys each a sack full of coins. Fred gave his brother a high five and followed their father back to the portkey range. Severus, Draco, Harry, Remus, and Sirius waited until after both Lucius and the Weasley's portkeyed out to go seeing as no one else knew of Severus' living arrangements.

"You mean I have to share a room with Potter?" asked Draco to Severus, "but Sev we hate each other, I beg of you don't put me in Potter's room," said Draco clasping his hands together looking up to his godfather with puppy-dog eyes.

"Harry was generous enough to allow you to stay in his room and you will stay in his room and you will not call him names, or else, got it?" Severus asked with a tone that clearly said –or else-.

"Yes sir," said Draco, Harry led the other boy up to the room where Harry's bed had been split into two large sized beds instead of one super huge gigantic bed. "So ah Potter how has your summer been?" asked Draco trying not to be cruel.

"How do you think, I was bitten by a werewolf," said Harry.

"If it helps, I'm part vampire," said Draco, "I bonded myself with a vampire when I was five, and twice a month I have to eat a whole bunch of blood pops otherwise I crave human blood," he said.

"Neat," said Harry with a grin, "I wish mine was as simple as blood pops, at least you can go to Hogwarts," said Harry realizing that Draco was nearly like himself.

"I don't like Hogwarts," said Draco, "Dumbledore is an old oaf," he said suddenly clapping his hand over his mouth, "I didn't mean to…" he trailed off when Harry spoke.

"I don't like professor Dumbledore much either," said Harry offering a smile.

"Why do you have a Chudley Cannons poster in your bedroom?" asked Draco examining his surroundings.

"Because they fight with Puddlemore and I root for Puddlemore," said Harry.

"I guess we're more alike than we thought," said Draco sitting on the edge of the bed in which Harry had told him would be his.

"Let's go and get some dinner Sirius, Remus, and Severus said it would be served at six and it's two minutes to," said Harry showing Draco the way out. Draco followed Harry down two sets of stairs and a bunch of hallways to the dining area where five plates were set up and Sirius, Remus, and Severus were setting the food on the table.

"So how are you settling in Draco?" asked Severus as he swallowed a piece of chicken.

"I'm fine, I get along with this weirdo better than I thought," said Draco shooting a playful glare towards Harry.

"Ha, ha thanks Malfoy," said Harry.

"You are quite welcome Potter," said Draco keeping a straight face and turning back to his full plate of chicken and potatoes.

"What would you two like to do after dinner?" asked Remus to Draco and Harry.

"Are we allowed to play Quidditch professor?" asked Draco to Remus.

"It's either Remus or Moony to you Draco," said Remus, "and yes the five of us may play Quidditch, we can have three on two me Severus, and Sirius, against you and Harry," said Remus.

"Who'll be seeker?" asked Harry knowing he and Draco would be on the same team.

"No seekers, one keeper and some chasers, first team to ten goals win," said Remus.

"What position do you want Potter?" asked Draco.

"I've never played anything, but seeker how about you?" asked Harry, when they went upstairs to get their old clothes on to play Quidditch.

"I'm fairly competent as a chaser, and with seeker skills you should make a fairly good keeper," said Draco, Harry smiled and agreed.

"Why on earth would you put Draco and Harry on the same team?" asked Severus to Remus angrily as they were clearing dishes.

"They need to learn to work together Severus you know as well as I that Draco won't be attending Hogwarts as he was expelled when Dumbledore found out about his Vampire incident," said Remus, "he and Harry need to stick together as partial non-humans and as friends to get rid of the prejudices against werewolves and vampires alike," Remus glared at Severus who only agreed with a nod and ran up the stairs to fetch the two who he suspected would be arguing about chaser. Severus stopped at the door and listened.

"What is the worse thing about being a werewolf?" Severus heard Draco ask, he was just about to burst in and reprimand his godson when Harry answered promptly.

"The days after the full moon are torture, how about being a part vampire?" he heard Harry ask Draco this time he just listened intently.

"As if liking the taste of blood isn't enough I don't get tan or burnt in the sun, I'm always so bloody pale, the only perk is I can travel in daylight," said Draco, Severus interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Coming Sev," said Draco's voice as the two scrambled into the trainers and bounded out the door. "You'll be unstoppable on this," said Draco handing Harry his Nimbus 2001. Harry laughed sharply and pulled out his broom from the broom shed. "A FIREBOLT!," Draco said, "We're totally going to beat those losers, oh and Harry," said Draco whispering in his ear, "I'm not able to return to Hogwarts this year.

"You just called me Harry," Harry said in a little less than amazement.

"I'm sorry I'll go back to calling you Potter if it makes you feel better," said Draco looking to the ground ashamed.

"No it's okay you can call me Harry if you want…er…Draco," offered Harry.

"You can call me Drake I really don't like Draco much," said Draco, taking his sleek black Nimbus 2001 from Harry and following Harry sprinting outside and to the back Quidditch Pitch. "Okay here is the game plan," said Draco, "we'll leave the hoops open and keep in control of the quaffle we'll have this game wrapped up quickly if Sev is stuck in goal he sucks," said Draco. Severus was indeed in goal, Draco passed the scarlet ball to Harry who caught it and swooped over to Draco easily outrunning Sirius and Remus, Harry dropped the quaffle to Draco who faked a shot and bulleted the ball to Harry who scored in the right hoop. Harry with amazing speed zoomed back to the goal as Sirius took control of the ball. Sirius and Remus juggled the ball around for a bit, and Draco shot between the two grabbing the scarlet ball from the air and passing it backwards towards Harry. Nine goals later Draco and Harry collapsed to the ground in laughter after landing and beating the adult's ten goals to zero.

It was growing dark fast and Harry soon realized that company with Draco was much more entertaining than that of company with Ron who was biased, as where Draco was afraid of his father. As summer wound down Draco begged Severus to let him stay, Severus told Draco he must return to his father so that Lucius believed he was going back to Hogwarts, and at the Hogwarts Express Sirius would collect Draco and bring him to The Lighthouse. Draco reluctantly agreed to go home to The Malfoy Manor for the last day of summer break and bid farewell to Harry.

"See you tomorrow Drake," Harry said with a grin.

"You to Har," said Draco giving him a manly hug, which wasn't that manly, Draco wiped his face angrily as a tear slipped down his face.

"You'll be fine Draco, Sev taught us Occlumency he won't even know you were here," Harry assured his friend.

"I know I just hate him so much," said Draco grabbing onto Severus' arm so they could aparate to Malfoy Manor, Draco waved goodbye to his friend with a sad look and the two vanished into thin air. Harry buried his face in Remus' shirt and cried, cried because his best friend was meeting his worst fate, because tonight was the full moon, because he wanted to tell Hermione how he felt, because he wished he was going back to Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron, and because he felt like shit. Remus held onto the sobbing boy and apologized over and over.

"Moony it's not your fault," said Harry as Remus apologized again.

"Yes Harry it is," said Remus.

"Remus John Lupin, if Harry says he doesn't blame you then you are simply innocent," said Sirius cutting in and handing them both a smoking goblet of wolfsbane potion.

"I love you Moony, Siri, even you Sev," said Harry, after he was stripped and wrapped in his blanket, as Sirius and Snape who had just returned from Malfoy Manor locked his cage tightly and moved onto Remus. Harry looked over to Remus who bade him goodnight and the two silently waited for the moon to rise, Harry grimaced as his skin writhed painfully, this was only his second transformation and it was only getting worse, the pain that is, Harry threw his head back in pain as his bones in his face and arms grew longer and his feet burst out painfully. Fur grew all over his body and he became a werewolf, seeking food he bit his arms and scratched at the bars attempting to escape the prison. Finally Harry tired enough and fell asleep as a wolf lying on the floor of the cage, the blanket drifted peacefully over his body and the tired wolf slept on until morning.

"Harry, Harry time to wake up cub," a sharp clear voice woke Harry from his slumber; Sirius waved his wand over Harry who was then covered in his pajamas. Harry was weak and tired unlike Remus who had slept better and would only have to stay in bed for one day, as for Harry he was to weak to walk and Sirius carried him gingerly to his bed. Harry however didn't go to sleep, as he was waiting for Draco to show up for the school year.

"You look like shit," was what Draco said when he walked in the room and viewed Harry.

"You don't look much better," Harry grinned tiredly spotting a faint handprint on Draco's face.

"I've got to get some blood pops from Sev, he promised since I don't want to end up sucking one of you guys' blood so I'll just go…" Draco trailed off and turned as Harry spoke.

"Thanks Drake I feel so damn loved," said Harry coughing harshly, Draco freaked.

"You need sleep, how about I just leave," suggested Draco.

"No…P…plea…se stay…" Harry said between coughs to Draco, "I…ev…en got…you…some…blood pops," he said throwing a candy at Draco. Draco eagerly unwrapped the wrapper, Harry with his heightened senses gagged at the smell of blood when he opened the sucker, but just laughed weakly when Draco sucked on the blood pop happily; flopping into his own bed saying that he had better sleep. The two boys slept for the entire afternoon, Draco only allowing Harry out of bed when he insisted he had to use the bathroom severely and then arguing that Harry was to weak to walk on his own so insisted he was helped to and from the restroom. Remus who looked slightly better interrupted the two boys bringing them breakfast the next morning and telling Harry that he could get up around noon and should feel better by the next day.


	3. Missing at Hogwarts

Harry woke still feeling sore from his transformation, but his mood brightened as he saw Draco sucking on a blood pop and sitting on his bed. "Moony says breakfast is in twenty minutes and you should shower," said Draco with a smirk, "and I personally think you stink horribly," he added leaving the room as Draco sprinted around the room. Harry rolled his eyes, but showered and went down to breakfast, where Draco, and Remus were waiting for him. "You better not have used all of the hot water," threatened Draco with a grin, which sold his threat.

"Drake we have a 'magical' water heater we won't run out," said Harry smirking towards him.

"Anyone up for chess?" asked Draco to the table. Severus and Sirius were at Hogwarts, Sirius had been asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Severus went back to teach potions leaving Remus to watch Draco and Harry. Harry shrugged and said he might play chess later on. Hedwig flew into the window bearing a letter to Draco, Harry, and Remus.

_Harry,_

_How're feeling mate, you'll never believe this, but Malfoy isn't returning to school I bet his daddy transferred him to Durmstrang school for dark wizards, Hermione and I are missing you terribly, but did you hear Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, well I'm sure you've heard since Sirius is our DADA teacher. Nothing is the same without you here and it's especially weird without Malfoy taunting us all the time, Hermione's always moping about you, and how she misses you. I personally think she fancies you..._

_Best wishes,_

Ron 

Harry laughed loudly at the part about Draco and frowned about Hogwarts, but the sound of a tournament was promising maybe he'd be able to go and watch the tournament.

_**Harry, Remus, Draco,**_

_**Being DADA teacher is bloody well stressful, I hope you all are well I am that's for sure, it's very quite without my three favorite boys around (yes I miss you to Remus). Hermione skipped out on History of Magic yesterday landing her in a week worth of detention with McGonagall, and Ron got caught skipping Herbology, so the two are in detention for the week. Remus I think it's time you taught Draco and Harry you know what it could be very helpful Moony. Draco Sev says he wishes to write, but is to tied up giving the Slytherin children detention and with remedial potions and all he is quite busy. Harry stay out of trouble and eat your vegetables, I love ya cub. Remus I have no idea how you even taught for one year as just two days is driving me insane, but I will see you soon I hope, maybe you can visit for the weekend, I'm sure we can trust Draco and Harry for a week or two.**_

_**Love from**_

Padfoot 

Remus had read the letter out loud to the boys skipping the end sentence knowing it was only for his eyes. Draco had read his letter from Nott quietly to himself and at the end tearing the letter into pieces and throwing it into the fireplace and writing a nasty reply in howler format.

THEODORE NOTT, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO DERROGATIVE ABOUT SOMEONE, YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL. I ABSOLUTLY FORBID YOU FROM SAYING THAT WORD AGAIN AND IF I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE SAID IT I WILL PERSONALLY TRAVEL TO HOGWARTS AND CURSE YOU MYSELF. Oh and Sev, Paddy, hope all is well.

Best wishes to Sev and Paddy.

**Draco Thomas Alexander Lucius Malfoy**

**A.k.a. DRAKE I HATE MY NAME!**

"Looks good cub how about I charm it to scream at Nott then grin at Sirius and Severus and then scream about how you hate your name, and finally bite Nott in the face and blow up," suggested Remus.

"Perfect," said Draco with a happy grin.

"Nott has it bad, man, he has it bad," said Harry, "what on earth did he write anyway that set you off?" asked Harry. Draco moved closer to Harry and whispered so Remus wouldn't hear.

"He told me how his father got him a DeathDragon's (the children of Deatheaters) job to rape a five year old girl," Draco whispered, "he gave details…" he said trailing off and looking sick.

"That Nott kid did sound like a perv when he was in my class," Remus said disgusted.

"You're telling me you didn't have to share a dorm with the loser," said Draco.

"I did kind of pity you," Harry said with a shy grin to Draco then a laugh to show the joke.

"Okay today you guys will be learning DADA and tomorrow Sev is coming at night for potions and McGonagall during the morning for Transfiguration. Then on Wednesday Flitwick and Sprout are coming and on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday you will be learning a special thing, but you won't find out until later, oh and on Sunday is homework day. So you should be up to NEWT level by the time you're fifteen," Remus said.

"Fun," said Draco with a smirk, Harry realized he had soon gotten used to his dry humor. Harry groaned and whacked his teenaged head on the table.

"Today we're going to focus on the power of internal magics," said Remus, "do you know why I say magics and not magic?" he asked the two boys sitting in school style desks facing Remus.

"No sir," said Draco, Harry just shook his head tiredly to Remus who smiled and started writing on the board making Draco and Harry take notes.

"I call it magics because of a personal belief that magic is non-existent in the sense that one spell, one simple spell is never used the same, you can use it a thousand times and never once will you use the same amount of power or internal mind setting," said Remus and so Draco and Harry's day droned on both taking notes to their purpose knowing it was important for the lecture to get on quickly. "Take five," said Remus after an hour or two of steady notes and constant questions. Harry and Draco returned from their break, Draco sucking on a blood pop and Harry a wild cherry whizzing licorice stick. For the rest of the afternoon the two were told to go to the library and work on the essay he had just assigned two rolls of parchment on the different languages used by different species in magics.

"What type of language do house-elves use?" Harry muttered to himself.

"The house-elf magic language is a mix between Gobbledygook, English, and ancient house elf telepathy. Centaurs call their language the ancient language, and honestly it means about nothing to me," Draco ranted to himself and they soon found themselves finished with their essays, right before dinner. Harry and Draco brought their essays down to Remus who told them to wash up for dinner. "Remus would make a good father," said Draco to Harry as they scrubbed ink off of their hands and arms.

"Too bad about werewolves not being able to have children, if they could he'd totally be in there," said Harry looking to the ground with a sad expression.

"Harry you can adopt," said Draco giving Harry a look.

"No it's illegal for werewolves to adopt children, so I'm stuck childless, and I always wanted a large family," Harry said sadly.

"What if I have a lot of children, and then my family moves in with you then you'd be like part family," said Draco.

"Remus?" Harry said, "Do you **_like_** Sirius?" he asked with an innocent look as Remus choked on his mashed potatoes and started coughing violently in attempt to release the potatoes in this throat, he shook his head wildly and gestured.

"He is my best friend, but I have a girlfriend," said Remus, "and yes she knows I'm a werewolf," Remus said after he swallowed properly.

"Well when can we meet your girlfriend?" asked Draco.

"She's coming for dinner on Sunday around seven o'clock, so you better get all of your homework done as quickly as you did mine," said Remus, Harry and Draco to Remus and finished eating. "Who wants cherry pie?" asked Remus, Draco was the only one who ate any Harry soon found out he didn't like cherry's very much, nor many other types of fruit.

"So how about that game of chess Har?" asked Draco with a smile as he drug out the 'ancient' set of wizards chess that Remus had gotten as a child, the black pieces very much liked Draco and the white pieces were listening to Harry pretty well too. "Pawn to E-5," Draco ordered his first piece after Harry had moved. Harry spotted an opening.

"Castle to C-8," he said, his castle slid over to Draco's queen and smashed it, and the white pieces helped the castle push off the parts from the board.

"That was my queen," Draco said with a sad smile, "ooh you're going down Potter," said Draco with a grin. Even with Draco's queen gone he managed to beat Harry pretty badly, the two looked at the time and raced up-stairs today was the first game of Quidditch Season for Puddlemore United they were playing the Cannons right off the bat. The Cannons beater swung wildly at the bludger that had knocked him clean off of his broom, now Harry knew why Draco said the Cannons sucked, they really did.

"Final score Puddlemore United 190 points, the Chudley Cannons 0 points, and we'll see you next time on Whiz-Vision," said the reporter who waved and the television turned off, Harry looked at the clock it was nearly eleven thirty and McGonagall was to be there at six thirty in the morning, they were to have eaten and showered, before she got here.

At Hogwarts 

"Where is my son Dumbledore?" asked Lucius spitting in his face.

"I thought he was with you Lucius, I sent him a note that told you of his expulsion," said Dumbledore trying to unstuck two lemon drops. "Lemon drop," he offered, Lucius snatched the candy out of Dumbledore's hand and sucked on it.

"These are quite good," said Lucius happily, Dumbledore sighed and cast a memory charm on the man and sent him home through the floo network.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, where are you?" asked Dumbledore to himself looking on a map as if Draco would point to his location and disappear back into the map.

Gryffindor Common Room 

"I wish Harry were here, he'd know what to do," Ron said tossing Hermione a book she had asked for.

"You mean he'd know how to get into the tournament," said Hermione with a disapproving glare. Ron nodded and smiled.

The Lighthouse 

"DRAKE GET UP," Harry yelled after getting out of the shower, "McGonagall will be here in a hour," he said after Draco had risen, "and you need a shower and breakfast," he said leaving the room. An hour later Draco and Harry were seated in a small room with regular desks and McGonagall in the front talking, Harry and Draco took a weeks worth of notes in just two hours.

"For homework two rolls of parchment on the animagous transformations," said McGonagall smiling and talking again, "Any questions?" she asked.

"What part of animagous transformations?" asked Draco.

"The first step, and how to find your animal," said McGonagall looking to the room, and briskly apparating out, most likely to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco worked hard on their essays until lunch; they still had four hours before Sev would show up for potions. Harry rolled up his second roll of parchment after it had dried; he and Draco had finished their essays right before Sev flooed in.

"The art of Potion making can be fun, and challenging," said Severus in his best teacher voice, Harry and Draco looked at Sev, the three laughed and Draco and Harry took notes and finished ten inches on the properties of moonstone. Harry and Draco finished before Sev left and gave him the potions essay and asked if he could bring McGonagall the longer essays. Harry and Draco looked at the clock, which read only seven o'clock and decided to study for the quiz in potions next Tuesday.


End file.
